Hope Spark
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Hope Spark always believes that she is normal and that her father is normal. Boy was she is in for a shock for her life when she finds out that she is beyond normal. Join Hope as she set off on a journey of a lifetime with her friends and family by her side. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Hope Spark

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Hey guys so I will be rewriting Hope Spark for many reasons so I hope you enjoy this better improve rewrite of Hope Spark **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

In the state of California in the north, a little cabin stood in the mountain in peace. The mountains that are peaceful calm throughout the seasons. Living in the peace is man who is tall, very strong and even scary; however this isn't scary at all. He's actually sweet, loving and kind man that loves life, his name is Peter Spark. He built a small cabin in the center of mountains but he isn't alone, he lives with his 4 year old daughter, Hope Spark, who is just like her father. Together they live in peace in the center of the mountain; however that peace wouldn't last long.

Today it is late night; the creatures of the day slumber while the creatures of the night prowl. In the small log cabin, the little girl is ready to be put to bed. She giggles as she watch her father step in her room, her pure white long hair shine by the candles and her bright blue eyes shine with joy.

"Alright Hope it time to sleep."

"Daddy can you tell me a story!?"

Her father chuckles before smiling at his daughter. "Alright one story."

Hope grin brightly as she made room for her father, he lay down in her bed and Hope curl up next to him. She looks up to her father smiling. "Daddy can you tell me the story of Cybertron again?"

"Alright, sweetspark. On a planet, light years away from Earth, a large metal planet known as Cybertron home to metal titans known as Cybertronian. Cybertron is a beautiful peaceful planet, with many beautiful cities, cities build with gold that in the day that they shine brightly but at night the dozes of stars appear that outshine the cities. Many Cybertronians that live in peace in these cities that moves on with their daily lives. Daily lives that are simpler with us human beings."

"However Cybertron isn't always at peace as a few times their will be trouble, there is a system that isn't very agreeable with a few Cybertron but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Although, there were two beings, a mech that is shy quiet but smart his name is Orion Pax and the other mech is the opposite of Orion, his name is Megetronous who is bold, brave and very strong. However the two mechs were from different lives, Orion work in the great hall of Iacon as a Liberian while Megetronous a great gladiator in the pits of Kaon. Despite them being different they share one common thing. It was to change the way the system work on Cybertron."

"Megetronous after every battle he won with great victory will announce an inspiring speech to the crowds who cheer loudly for him. Orion hearing and listening to every speech Megetronous gave to everyone, that he decide to meet with this gladiator. It was hard for Orion to find Megetronous but it was all worth in the end as it turn out that both Megetronous and Orion became the best of friend nearly like brother in fact. Together they did everything to change the system of Cybertron."

Hope's father stop for a moment in his story and he look down to see his sleeping daughter who had a small smile on her lips. He smile softy but it became a small frown as he look up to the ceiling. He sighs softly. "However their friendship didn't last long as one day, Alpha Trion Orion's teacher, manage to get Orion and Magnetrons to meet with the High Council."

"Many people show up on that day, to see wherever or not that the system will be finally changed or to support the brave sparks that try to make a different. However what they didn't expect is that Megetronous show a different side of him, one so darkly that it caught everyone surprise as he gave a threating speech to make him Prime. Everyone couldn't that Megetronous say all of that and the council members weren't please by Megetronous."

"However, Orion Pax step forward, still stun by his friend's speech but wish to defend his friend. That he gave an awe inspiring speech that moves everyone. The shy quiet mech took everyone for surprise by his amazing speech that in fact that the High Council announces Orion Pax to be the new Prime. Everyone cheer for their new prime expect for one, Megetronous with a fit of rage and jerously storm out of there. From that very day, Megetronous change into a raging, bitter and evil mech. He became known as Megetron who call forth of war with his army of Decepticons."

"War and chaos engulf once peaceful planet, the Decepticons show no mercy to anyone and kill anyone who was in their path. Megetron poison Cybertron with Dark Enegron who is to say that belong to the blood of Unicron. It poisons the planet as it is meant to destroy the planet itself, however Orion Pax rushes to the center of the planet, the very core Cybertron or also known as Primus."

"When Orion came face to face to Primus, the god beholds Orion with the matrix of leadership. He was no longer Orion Pax anymore but Optimus Prime and thanks to him he saves Cybertron from the dark Enegron but sadly the war rage on. With Optimus Prime and his army of Autobot battle the Decepticon, for hundreds of years. However as the war rages on, Cybertron become a waste land in the result of the war and many innocent people die in this war. Cybertron became unstable and the Cybertronians left their once beautiful home to another planet. Known as planet Earth and they brought their war to Earth."

Peter sighs sadly and he looks at his sleeping daughter. He get up from the bed, he gentle tuck Hope in bed before giving a small kiss on her forehead. He blew out the candles in the room making it dark before he'd step out of the room but he gave a last glance at Hope. He closes the door and walk down the hallway into the living room. Where the fire in the fireplace burn and lit the room in it fiery glow.

Suddenly Peter start to cough very violently, he hold himself against the wall as he coughs loudly. His chest puffing in and out madly, his lungs burning and his neck is aching. Finally Peter stop coughing but he felt dizzy and his body hurts badly from the violent coughing.

Unable to hold himself up right anymore, Peter falls on top of the sofa where he gentle rubs his aching chest. His eyes look so tired and wore out, his skin look an unhealthy pal and he move every slowly and weakly. Every breath he took became too painful to him. He closes his eyes as he gave a painful groan.

Suddenly Peter's body lit up with a bright glow and when the light fade, Peter was no longer there. Instead somewhere far beyond the reaches of any mortals, kingdoms of gods and angels, in one large castle, a bright blue light appear on a throne chair. When the light fades however, a large and old looking mech is found sitting there. He groans as he weakly sat in his throne, unable to move.

However, the doors to the throne room open and walk in a beautiful angel. She is a beauty beyond belief with a body fit for a goddess, long light blue hair, dark navy blue eyes, a beautiful flowing white dress, smooth creamy skin and pure white beautiful wings. When the mech saw the angel walk in, he smile. "Crystal," he softy, his throat aching.

Crystal smile sadly to him before she rises into the air with her strong wings and she flew to be with him. "Peter how are you doing?" she ask, worry in her voice.

Peter sighs weakly. "Not so good, Crystal. My body is becoming weaker and weaker by the day. That I don't know how much longer I can stay with our daughter."

"Please, don't give up; Hope needs her father, she too young to be alone."

"I know but Hope needs her mother as well." Crystal frown as she looks down, a few tears fall from her face. Peter frown, never enjoying seeing his sparkmate cry. With one finger he gentle lifts his mate's chin to look up to him. He stares deeply into Crystal's teary eyes. "Hope asks about you. Do you know what I tell her?"

"What?" Crystal asks.

"I tell her that he mother is the most beautiful woman, the most loving, caring and kind person. That she is the luckiest girl to have a mother like that; even though she isn't here physically she is always in our hearts, minds and soul. She looks down to us with a bright smile that rivals the sun in heaven. She watches us becoming prouder by each day of her smart and brilliant daughter."

Crystal smile, tears running down her face but not out of sadness but out of pure joy. "You always had a way with words."

"It all comes from the deepest part of my spark, the love and happiness you give it each day knowing that you are my sparkmate." Peter said with a smile.

"I love you, my dear sparkmate" Crystal whispers softy.

"I love too, my dear soul mate." The two stood in a peaceful silently, enjoying each other company. However it is broken by Peter's violent coughing, he bend over in pain as he coughs loudly while his mate watch sadly as her mate suffers.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Spark

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Sorry for the very long update! I hope this chapter make it up!**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

_**4 years later**_

In the mountains it is spring time and everything is beginning to bloom, every animal waking from their slumbers from the long winter. New life are being born into the world and taking their first steps into the world. The sky crystal clear yet with a few lazy clouds floats by or a few birds that glide through the air. The pine trees free from their winter blankets and reaching for the sky. The meadows are rich with newly fresh beautiful flowers and a few streams flowing nearby. Life is peaceful and calm in these mountains.

Suddenly there is a loud whinny and a blur of white race through the meadow. The racing of thundering hooves pounding against the earth could be heard along with the sounds of a girl's laughter. A girl with long flowing pure white hair that flutters in the wind, creamy skin that is soft to the touch, bright blue eyes that sparkle with joy at the speed of the racing mare.

Hope Spark, a young beautiful girl that seek adventure and joy. A kind girl that respects every living thing as the day goes by as she grows each passing day to one day become a mature beautiful woman. Hope enjoy living in the mountains as she knows every creature and any living thing as she explode every inch of the mountain with her trusty friend the wild white stallion or known throughout the mountains as Blizzard, the King of the Mountains.

A beautiful strong stallion that protect his home and any living being that share with his home. His best of friends are the humans of the mountain. Who he had knew ever since they arrive on his mountains and watches as they live, especially watches carefully for the adventurous Hope who seem to get into a ton of trouble.

Hope laughs as she rode Blizzard bareback and holding tightly onto his long snowy mane. Being bareback, Hope is able to feel every muscle that Blizzard use and the raw power of each moment. Riding on such a powerful stallion felt like the ultimate freedom. Blizzard gave a loud whinny in warning as he jump over a large fallen tree before he come racing down a steep hill. However, gracefully Blizzard glides down the steep hill as if he was flying.

Down the hill, a small cabin stood at the bottom and a man, Hope's father, Peter Spark tends to a small garden. However Peter having already hear Blizzard, watches as the king and his daughter race down the steep hill that they had countless of times rode down.

When they reach the bottom, Blizzard comes to a halt and throws his head back with a loud whinny. Hope only giggles before gracefully jumping off from the stallion. Hope looks up at the giant stallion as he towers over her, leaving her in his shadow but he lowers his head and Hope gentle pet his head before giving him a small kiss on his muzzle.

"That was so fun, Blizzard! I hope we can do that again real so," Hope cheerfully said. Blizzard snort in agreement.

"Hopefully you two didn't get into any trouble, right?" Peter asks.

Hope grins brightly. "No daddy, we didn't get into any trouble!"

Peter smiles, "That's good to hear, and well I guess that you're hungry?"

Before Hope could answer her stomach rumbles loudly. She blushes while her father laughs. "I take that as a big yes, well lunch will be made soon but in the meantime. Here have an apple as a snack."

Peter pulls out a big red juicy red apple and Hope smile brightly while licking her lips. She reaches out for the apple but suddenly it was snatch away from Peter's hand by none other than Blizzard. Hope glares at Blizzard who enjoys eating the apple. "Hey that was mine!"

Peter laugh at his daughter's misfortune. "Don't worry, Hope. There're plenty of apples to go around!"

He pulls out another apple but quickly gives it to Hope before Blizzard could even think of stealing it. However the stallion tries to but Hope runs away but it pointless as Blizzard is way faster than she can dream. She knew this so instead of running away she quickly climbs up a high tree where she enjoy her apple while looking down below to Blizzard who watches with wanting to eat that apple. Hope grins at her friend before blowing a raspberry. "This is my apple, Blizzard! You already had your apple!"

Blizzard whinnies loudly as he'd trots around the tree, kicking and bucking his legs. Blizzard throwing a big tantrum, demanding Hope to come down and give him the apple but Hope did none of that. Instead she watches while laughing. "You're such a big baby!"

Peter could only shake his head in amusement as the big stallion lays down in defect. Peter walk into the cabin and towards the kitchen where he begins cooking lunch for his daughter and himself. He set down a large bag full of any fruits, vegetables, herbs and many more you could find in a garden. He starts cutting the vegetables but as he does, his mind drift off to his daughter.

It felt such a short time and he remember when Hope was younger at the age of 4 she will always cling to him, follow him around like a lost puppy. Peter smiles as he remember the countless questions about everything or the times he will tell her stories before bed. Peter wonders if Hope even remembers the story about giant metal titans and large planet light years away from Earth.

He wonders wherever that it was a good thing or a bad thing that Hope forgotten those bed time story. Or that she only believe them to be only fairy tales. As curious as he was, he didn't want to ask Hope either. He sighs deeply before he looks out the window, he look at the blue sky seeing what other won't see.

Meanwhile in space, five comets enter into our solar system in a blazing light; they speed through space at high speed. Pass through the other planets and making a direct approach towards planet Earth. When nearing Earth's atmosphere, the five comets lit up further as they burn brighter and hotter as they move at an even faster speed. However as the comets enter Earth; the comets didn't finish making their journey as the comets were heading to familiar mountains.

In a blink of an eye, the comets crash into the earth. Dust and dirt fly into the air, sending a large shockwaves throughout the mountains. The animals that lay sleeping awoke in a panic and the animals that prowl lost their dinner. Blizzard who is nearby and saw the comets crash landing whinny loudly in shock, fear and in panic. He was unsure as to what to do but his instinct told him to run away but he knew he couldn't do that. He is the king of these mountains, the protector and guardian of all living creatures. He couldn't back down from this threat but he knew better to not go in alone.

As quirky as his strong legs could carry him, he shot off like a blur towards where his human friends live, which isn't far. Speaking of them, Hope was sleeping peacefully in her comfortable bed when she snaps up in bed when she felt the shockwave. At first Hope thought it was an earthquake but something told her that it wasn't. She was going to run to her father's room to tell him but he storm into her room before she can get up from bed.

"Daddy! What just happen?!"

"Everything ok, just put on your shoes now." Suddenly the two hear a loud whinny from outside and look through the window to see Blizzard running towards the cabin. "Come on, hurry up."

Hope nod her head as she quickly put on her shoes before the two climb out through Hope's window. Blizzard ran up to meet with them and he kept throwing his head back and forth. Pointing to where the comets crash land. Peter grabs Blizzard's head and looks straight into his eyes. "It ok, Blizzard just relax and show us where it is."

Blizzard snort in agreement, he hold still and he wait for Hope and Peter to climb onto Blizzard's back. When they were on his back, he shot off like a bullet with no warning and his passengers would have fallen but they barely grab onto his mane. Peter and Hope hold on to Blizzard's mane for dear life as the stallion is running at a very fast speed. Unusual because of having two people on his back but panic and the concern for the mountains made Blizzard to push beyond his limits.

It wasn't long before they had reach where the comets crash, Peter and Hope jump off Blizzard while he pants heavily. Hope pet Blizzard in concern but at the same time to ease herself, she is scare as to what had crash into her home. Where they aliens? Or just any other space rocks? Hope is very scared but when she look at her father she notice that he wasn't scare.

Hope was going to ask her father as to why he wasn't afraid but wasn't able too as suddenly strange noises to be hear. Judging as to where the sound was coming from it sound that it is coming from the large craters.

Hope gasps in awe and fear as five large metal beings appear from the crater. Hope's eyes were wide while her mouth was wide open, while Blizzard who is panicking but barely trying to remade calm and relax. However, oddly Peter stood calm and relaxes not showing any traces of fear, in fact he had a small smile on his lips.

The five giant titans took notice of the humans and stallion; the tallest of them kneel down to their level. Blizzard and Hope took a step back while Peter stood his ground. He nods his head in greeting to the titian. "Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime."

Peter smile. "Hello, Optimus Prime, my name is Peter Spark," Peter said but turns to his daughter. "It ok, you don't have to be scare."

Hope nervously moves closer until she is at her father's side. She hides behind his legs and cling to his leg as she peek behind him to look at the large giant. Peter place a comforting hand on her hand and she look at her father unsure. Peter just smiles at her, "Say hello."

Hope look at the giant metal titan who had a small smile as he look at the tiny little girl with his bright blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Hope Spark,."

Optimus nod in greeting. "A honor in meeting you Hope Spark and Peter Spark."

"The honor is all ours," Peter said.

Hope feeling a bit brave, step forward from her father to look at Optimus in question. "What are you?"

"Hope don't be rude," Peter said.

Hope look down. "Sorry," she mumble.

The metal titian could only smile. "It alright, the young are always curious but to answer your question," he said, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us, Autobots for short," a white and red robot add.

Suddenly the smallest robot out of the group came very close to Peter and Hope. Peter smile as he notice the sneaky bot however, Hope didn't as she kept looking at Optimus. She couldn't believe how tiny she is compare to the Autobot leader. The small bot gentley poke Hope's back and she yelp in fright, without knowing she ran to hid behind Optimus's giant foot.

"It's ok, little one, this is only Jazz," Optimus chuckle.

"Whoa! I didn't think that humans were going to be this small!" Jazz said but grin widely at Hope, "It nice to meet ya little lady, sorry that I scare ya."

Hope smile at him, "it's ok."

Suddenly someone grab her and she scream loudly, the bot that was holding her drop her in surprise and fear. Luckily for Hope, Optimus caught her. "Are you ok?"

Hope nod her head, a little bit scare that she was nearly drop, Optimus set her down on the ground and Hope shot forward to hide behind her father's leg. She turns her head when she hears a loud clang follow by a shout of pain. She saw that it was the bot that nearly drop her moments ago yet he was holding his newly dent head. The red and white bot standing next to him with a wrench in hand. "What's the matter with you, Bumblebee!? You could have hurt her!"

Bumblebee rub his new dent and he look down in shame but look at Hope. Hope felt guilty that he got trouble because with his big blue eyes made him look like a kick puppy. Bumblebee looks down. **"I'm sorry."**

Hope sadly smiles as she couldn't be mad at him. She step out from her hiding place to smile at Bumblebee. "It's alright, you didn't mean it. You just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Us humans get scare very easily so it's better that you ask before picking up someone," Peter add.

The Autobots froze in shock and they stare at the humans as if they had grown a second head. Peter smile mentally as he knew why, yet Hope is confuse and look at everyone questionable. However Bumblebee came over his shock and grin widely as he knew that these two humans could understand him. **"I'll remember!**

Suddenly both Peter and Hope shiver as the red and white bot scan them. "My medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said when he saw Hope staring at him questionable.

Ratchet look over his scans and he mumbles something under his breath before looking at the humans. "How is it that you two are able to understand, Bumblebee?"

"I don't understand? I hear Bee spoke like clear as day?" Hope said.

Peter couldn't but to chuckle at the medic. "Don't expect all humans to be the same, Ratchet. They're all going to be different and will have many unique or unusual talents that few of us will be able to understand."

"Hmm…noted," Ratchet mumbles with a nod.

Suddenly there is the sound of guns and Hope scream when two large cannons appear in her face. she shot off and hide behind her father's leg. Peter glare at the giant bot who laugh loudly. Optimus frown and he look at his comrade with disappointment. "You're right, humans are easily scared!" the bot laugh.

"IronHide! We do not harm humans!" Optimus scold, "That includes scaring them!"

IronHide chuckles not really caring what Optimus had said. "I just wanted to show them my cannons," he said before pulling his weapons away.

Hope place a hand over her beating heart, Peter look concern at her before glaring at IronHide. "I advise you, IronHide to not do that with humans. We may be small but we are clever and creative, we'll find ways in hurting you," Peter spoke both in warning and threating.

IronHide scoff. "Yeah right."

Peter narrows his eyes before sighing as he looks away. Disappoint clear on Peter's face as he knew that IronHide will learn the hard way about humans. Hope look up to Optimus, somewhat hiding behind her father from IronHide's view. "So Optimus, why are you and the others here?"

"We are here because there have been signs of Enegron, along with the detection of Decepticons," Optimus answer.

"What's Enegron and what's decepticons?" Hope ask.

"Enegron is what keep all Cybertronians alive and the decepticons are the opposite of Autobots. Us Autobots only wish for peace yet the decepticons only wish to bring chaos. Now with fresh and rich Enegron on this planet, the decepticon won't hesitate in destroying Earth in the progress."

"Is there any knowing of where they could be?" Hope ask, scare of giant robots destroying her home.

"No, they have a warship that's cloak from our scanners," Ratchet said, "And we don't have a base to detect and search for Enegron."

"Not only that but we're open for any Decepticon attack," IronHide said.

"Including our government," Peter adds, "Speaking of them, we better leave soon because they know of your entrance and as we speak they will search for what had entered Earth."

"That man's right, Optimus but where will we go? We don't have a base and we don't have anything to disguise us?" Jazz said.

"Leave that to me," Peter said, "There's a freeway just a few miles from here and we could return my home for the time being until we find a better base for all of you."

"I appraise that you are willing to help us in our time of need," Optimus said.

"It isn't a problem, now come on we need to get moving," Peter said, he turns to Blizzard who moves down in a bow. Hope giggle as she easy climb onto the giant horse and Blizzard stood up which Hope giggle at the sudden movement. Peter smile as he climb up behind Hope, he click his tongue and a gentle kick to the side. Blizzard tosses his head at the command and move forward, the Autobots following after them.

Meanwhile somewhere else, lower down from the mountain there is a small town call Stone Valley. Inside a small house in the living room, a buffy muscle strong tall man with tan skin, pure black spiky bed hair, bright blue eyes and this man is name Hunter Storm; he sat on the sofa while reading a book. Down by his feet is a little girl that looks like him but with softer and cute feature. She had long wavy hair that shine in a light, bright blue eyes and a lighter shade of tan, her name is Dianna Storm. She giggles as she plays with her baby blue and soft pink stuff animal wolf.

Hunter smile as he hears his daughter giggle as she play. Suddenly he hear his phone ring, Hunter set his book down and stood up but before he could move Dianna latch onto his leg. She giggles loudly as Hunter drag her across the floor and Hunter couldn't help to chuckle at his silly daughter. When he came to the phone and stop in front of it, Dianna let go and quickly return to her doll.

Hunter chuckle as he answers his phone. "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Storm." Hunter frown and he narrow his eyes in question.

"Who's this?" Hunter asks as he moves out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"No one really important, Mr. Storm but I am from the government and we need you to do something very important for us."

"What's in it for me?" Hunter said.

"We are willing to pay for your serves, how does enough money to last you and your daughter for the next 10 years, sound?"

Hunter eye widen at the amount of money being offer. "Alright, I'm listening, what do you want?"

"Well Mr. Storm, there has been unusual actives in the deepest part of the mountain where you are currently living in and we find it to be out of this world."

"Out of this world? What do you want me to do though?" Hunter asks.

"We want you to find these alien so to say, since we know of your special abilities we find you to be fit for the job."

"I'm not the only one to have these special abilities; you could have asked my other siblings for this job," Hunter state.

"Yes we very well know, Mr. Storm that we call them as well and they will be joining in some point. Currently they were both of different missions when we call them and they agree to do the job after they finish their missions but since you are the closes and available near the area."

"Understood, but do you have the location on where the alien made their crash landing?" Hunter asks.

"Yes we do, we'll be sending it to your phone now. We hope that you make a successful mission, Mr. Storm and we hope to hear from you soon."

The person hangs up and moments later, his phone rang in singling an incoming message. He answers it and he review over the location. He went to his room and he packs a few things and change into his other clothes. He wore a navy blue tank top, a black leather jacket, black combat boots and dark blue jeans. He walks into Dianna's room and packs her stuff what she needs and left the room to the living room.

He smile gently as he walk into the living room and Dianna look up to see her father with his hiking pack back and her suitcase. She looks at him with a questionable look. "Where are we going, daddy?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm going to going somewhere for a while and Ms. Bella will be watching you while I'm gone," Hunter said.

Dianna whimper and she look up to Hunter with a sad puppy dog look. "But daddy I don't want you to leave."

Hunter smile sadly as he picks her up. "I know sweetie, I don't want to either but I have to so in order for you and I to have a good life."

Hunter walk out of the house and lock the door behind him, from there he start walking next door. Dianna hugs him and tightly holds him, "As long I am with you Daddy, my life will always be good."

Hunter stop on the front door step of his neighbor and he look at his Dianna sadly before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "I feel the same, Princess but I still have to go."

Dianna frown but then smile at him. "Ok, daddy but makes sure you come back soon ok?"

Hunter chuckle as he set her down. "I promise, princess but promise me that you'll be a good girl while I'm gone."

"I promise daddy!" Dianna said as she hugs his leg. Hunter chuckle as he ruffles her head before ringing the doorbell.

Moments later a short cubby older woman came to the door and she chuckle in delight at seeing the two. "Hello, you two how nice to be seeing you!"

"Hello Ms. Bella, I know this is short notice but can you watch Dianna for me for at least a few days?" Hunter asks.

"Darling I will be delighted to watch this little sugar cube, it no problem at all! Just ask anytime and I'll watch sweet little button," Ms. Bella rumble gleefully.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Bella," Hunter said before he turn to Dianna, he kneel down to her level, "Be a good girl, alright."

"I will daddy," Dianna said as she hugs him, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Dianna," Hunter said as he stood up. He gave Ms. Bella the suitcase, "Alright, good bye."

"Good bye, Hunter, Dianna is in safe hands!" Ms. Bella said.

"Bye daddy!" Dianna said. Hunter smile and nod at them before leaving them. They walk him leave down the street until they couldn't see him anymore.

_**Review**_

_**Does anyone want a bot or con to make appears in future chapters? Just write it in the review and let me know. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sadly I don't know when I will update next time. So I hope you can be patient with me and I promise for awesome chapter to make up the wait. Till next time, see ya ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Sparks

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

In the mountain in the denseness forest, Hope is running with all her might. She pants heavily as she kept running not once stopping for a break. She once and while look over her shoulder but will trip a few times. However she will snap to her feet and start running again, she push herself further when she hear them coming. She leaps to the side and dive into the bush, she tries to steadily her breathing while trying to relax.

Suddenly loud heavy footsteps were hear, fear came to Hope as she listening to the footstep. She holds back a gasp when they stop and Hope tense up as she waits. However the footsteps move along and start walking away. Hope gave a small sigh of relief, when the owner of the footsteps left. She crawls in the bushes, trying to keep quiet but when she got to a tree she notice a hollow hole. She crawls into the hole and she soon realizes that it is a den. A fox's den and the owner of the den, hiss angrily when she saw Hope entering her home unannounced. However the fox's pup yelp in joy when seeing the little girl that he came jumping to her, he lick her face happily. Hope giggle as the fox pup's tongue tickle.

"Sorry Digs, I can't play right now," Hope said as she gentle push the fox away, "Maybe next time."

Digs whimper at Hope but purr when she pet his head, "See you later," Hope said, "Sorry Skylar!"

Momma fox only huff at the child and Digs yelp goodbye while Hope crawl out of the den. Hope look around before she climb out of the den. When she saw nothing and it is clear, she begin to run but scream when a large hand suddenly grab her.

However Hope's scream turn into laughter as she is gentle toss into the air but safety caught into the large hands. Hope looks up the bright blue visor of Jazz who is hanging upside down, waiting for Hope to crawl out of the fox's den. "Found ya little lady!"

"No fair!" Hope pout.

Jazz chuckle at her, "Hey little lady, if it makes you feel any better, you were the last one I found."

Hope look at him with her big bright blue eyes, "Really?"

"Yep!" Jazz said, "Isn't that right, Bee?"

Bumblebee walk towards them and at his heels is Blizzard that is in slow trot to keep up with the metal titan. _**"Yeah, I was the first one he found but it took him awhile to find Blizzard."**_

Blizzard snort as he whip his tail, if he was human he will have a smug look on his face along with a chuckle. Hope giggle, at the stallion, "Well, Blizzard knows every inch of these mountains."

"Giving him the home field advantage," Jazz said, "But still, he wasn't small like you Hope. If he was, then I bet that I will never have found him."

"That's true!" Hope said, "Can we play again!?"

Suddenly a loud growl is hear, Hope blush deeply as she rub her stomach. Bumblebee and Jazz chuckle at the little girl, "It looks like someone is hungry!"

"Yeah, but after I eat can we play more!?" Hope asks.

"Sorry little lady, it'll be dark and you're father will want you in bed," Jazz said.

"Oh," Hope said, sadly.

"_**But we can play in the morning,"**_ Bumblebee said.

"Ok!" Hope said. Blizzard gave a loud whinny, to remind them that he is there but he had walk a little further away from them. The bots were a bit confuse but Hope smile as she gave the king a wave good bye. "Bye, Blizzard, I'll see you in the morning!"

Blizzard rear up and whinny loudly before running away, Jazz look at Hope. "Where is he going?"

"He's returning to his herd," Hope answer.

"_**What's a herd?"**_ Bumblebee asks.

"It's Blizzard's family," she answers.

"I thought you and Peter were his family," Jazz said.

"We are his family but Blizzard has a family with his own kind," Hope said, "Maybe one day, he'll let you see his herd."

"_**I'll like to!"**_ Bumblebee said.

"It'll be interesting," Jazz said. Suddenly Hope's stomach growl again and they laugh, "But for now let's get you home."

When Jazz, Bumblebee and Hope arrive to the cabin and the others, it was the same thing that they had done for a pass three days. IronHide was either cleaning his cannons or browsing through the internet looking at human weapons. Ratchet kept himself busy by learning about human's medical research. While Optimus stood around Peter who explains to him about Earth's history to which Optimus listen closely interested with history and amaze by Peter's knowledge of history. Then you could already guess that Bumblebee and Jazz stuck with Hope, playing games or exploring around the mountains.

Jazz set Hope onto the ground and once her feet touch the ground, she bolt to her father. "Daddy!"

Peter turn to Hope and he smiles at her as she run into him and he pick her up into his arms and swirl her around. "Hello Hope, were you a good girl?"

"Yes daddy!" Hope giggle.

"That's good to hear; well I bet that you're hungry right?" Peter asks. Hope's stomach suddenly growl and the two laughs, "I'll take that as a yes."

Optimus, who was talking with Peter, couldn't help to smile at the father and daughter moment. However he mentally frown sadly as when he was on Cybertron before the war happen and he was just simply Orion Pax, he wish to had a family. To have a sparkmate to love with all his spark and together have many sparklings to protect, love and care. A family that he feels that will never happens and so that wish and dream is forever out of his reach.

Peter look up to Optimus and he notice the longing in his eyes, he sigh sadly before he turn to Hope. "Sweetie can you go inside and get clean up?"

"Ok daddy," Hope said, she jogs into the cabin but say a small hello to Optimus on the way.

Optimus watch her leave and he gave a small sigh before he turn to Peter. "You are very lucky to have a sparkling, Peter."

"Yeah but I wish that my wife, Crystal could be here with me," Peter said sadly, "Then I could be the luckiest man in the universe."

"Indeed," Optimus said.

"I better get inside, good night," Peter said.

"Good night, Peter," Optimus said.

Peter enter his home and he sigh sadly as he wish to pair Optimus with someone but doesn't know who. He ruffles his hair a bit, he wasn't much of a match maker but Crystal is and he hopes that she could help him. Peter look out the window and he notice that Optimus had transform and is most likely going into recharging. Peter rub his eyes as he turn away from the window and he sigh as he enter into the kitchen to ready dinner.

Meanwhile at the same time, in the distance from the cabin stood a hidden figure that watches the people that stood around the cabin. For the past few days, he had watched these people and taking note what they were doing and waiting for signs of threats. So far he had not notice none, he is beginning to think that these metal titans mean no harm. However at the same time, he doesn't want to walk up to them alone. For all he knew that they were setting up a front that they are friendly while they had brainwashed the humans.

Suddenly the being had a sense of someone, he sharply turns around but calm down right away. A strong looking man that look to be built like a tank and every bit on his body is fill with muscle, he had a light tan skin, hazel honey eyes that is sharp like a snake, he had a golden long hair that reach pass a bit pass his shoulders and he also had a go-T. He wore bronze turtle neck, black jeans, black buckle belt, bronze metal toe boots and a dark brown trench coat. This man stood up to 6'6 tall but standing next to him is a tiny woman who stood at 5'2.

She had tan skin, navy blue eyes, blazing spiky red hair that reach pass her hips, and she is a very beautiful woman with a very curvy body and feminine features that could leave any man to drool. However this woman isn't just looks, she has one mean of a punch. She had that of a somewhat muscle built with a slightly seen six pack. She wore a skin tight black tank top, red leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Hello Hunter, no time no see," the woman greet.

"Angel, Zack, it's so good to see you two again," Hunter said, very happy to see them.

"I-it's g-goo-d to s-see y-ou too, b-br-rother," Zack said in a very hoarse and broken voice. Zack cough as he rubs his neck.

Hunter and Angel smile at him sadly, Zack's voice was from a result of nearly drowning. Their father who is so determined to make them to become powerful super soldiers. Their father is a famous war hero general, Rick Storm but when he became a father he wants to get his children to become super soldiers and he went too far lengths to do so. That includes testing on them and messing with their DNA.

Zack has the fear of water, he is very terrified of water but their father wants his children to be fearless. Cruelly, their father force Zack to be surrounding by water and drop into water to get over his fear. However this result in Zack nearly drowning and he will scream in fear underwater, because of this it had mess up with his vocal cords. Doctors try to fix it and find a way to heal it but it only left them to leave it worst. They only thing to not had Zack completely lose his voice is to not talk.

As for Hunter, he can't stand to be alone as one time when he was a child, the military base that Hunter and Zack were in, an attack was made. It destroys the base to the ground but Hunter was drag underground and he was stuck in darkness completely alone as sounds echo everywhere. It was two days later did they found Hunter and when they did he will be tie to the hip to anyone mainly his mother.

His father did not enjoy this because he couldn't stand to find his son to be scare of the dark or whining to be with someone. He especially can't stand that his son is slowly becoming a mommy's boy as Hunter will follow his mother like a lost puppy. His father thinking the best thing is to leave him behind on empty dangerous islands. Hunter only in a few days went insane by this but oddly and scarily he became a dangerous animal as a inter monster or demon had been born from his insanity. Since then Hunter had a inter demon in his head, taunting and mocking him to let him control everything. However thanks to his sister and brother, they were able to help him to keep the demon away.

Angel on the other hand, has the fear of heights and you could already guess what her father did to her. Yep took her up on planes and push her out of them. It clears that Angel and her brothers hate their father for the torture that they were force to deal with. To add that, when a battle or war happens, their father will drag them off towards it as well.

Finally to top it all off, the Storms were test on to become super soldiers. Their DNA was mess up and they were tested on. The end result weren't pretty, Hunter somehow got the control of water and ice, Angel the control over fire and lava while Zack the control over electrical and metal. They had no control over their new powers that they destroy anything that came into their path. Painfully they learn how to control their powers but they were treated more like animals then human beings.

7 years it took them to fully control their powers and when they did, their father's team file a report to the government of the crimes that Rick done to his family. However Rick escape and order a secret government that seeks out power and to one day control the world.

Storms with their skills and powers join the military to take down their father but things happen to Hunter which involving having a daughter. However that is another story to tell for another time, anyway back to the story that is at hand.

Hunter had explain to his siblings as to what is happing and what they will be dealing with as well what happen in the past few days that Hunter been spying. Zack and Angel share a look after Hunter had explained. "I don't find any problems with them," Angel said.

"_But we should confront them still,"_ Zack sign.

"Agree but let's do this at dawn," Hunter said, "We must form a plan, just in case things decide to go south."

Angel and Zack nod in agreement, for the rest of the night they plan on what they will do when they confront the aliens as well preparing in case things don't goes as plan.

The next day, early in the morning, the sun hasn't shown itself yet but Peter the first to wake. Walk out of the cabin with a yawn as he'd stretch his arms out. He smiles gently as he'd notice the Autobots still in their alt mode still in recharge.

Peter look to the sky as he notice the dark night is slowly turning a very dark blue, meaning that the sun is very close into showing itself. He sighs deeply as he take in the fresh air and he smile as he felt the first ray of sunlight appear. When he opens his eyes, he became serious when he notices three people walking towards him. However inside he became nervous as he didn't know what these people were doing here. With a slight glance, he could detect that the Autobots had woken up to detect the unknown people.

The woman step forward and she smile at Peter but he stood emotionless as he is still unsure. "Good morning, sir, how are you?"

"Who are you and what are you doing on my land," Peter state.

"My name is Agent Phoenix," she said.

"And I am Agent Wolf and he's Agent Dragon," Wolf said.

"That still doesn't explain why you three are on my land," Peter said.

"Well sir, our reports tell us that something odd happen in this area and we searching as to what that will be," Phoenix said.

"I could already tell you that nothing strange has happen around here," Peter said, "I will know if something is wrong around in my lands."

"We know that sir but we are only checking," Phoenix said.

"I find it strange that you have some interesting vehicles," Wolf said, "Since some of them, are not exactly fit for mountains roads. Also why do you have an ambulation?"

"I like to collect things," Peter quickly said.

"We're sorry but we know the real reason and these vehicles are not what they seem," Wolf said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"Sir, for the past three days I had been spying on all of you," Wolf said.

Suddenly IronHide transform and follow by everyone but IronHide point his cannons on the three agents. "How dare you spy on us?!"

"IronHide stand down! We do not harm humans!" Optimus order.

"Please stop we don't come in a threat!" Phoenix shout, "we only wish to discuss this matter at hand, so far what we had seen we don't find you any of you of no threat and that we wish to reach a agreement."

Optimus gave IronHide a look and he grunt as he put his cannons away, Optimus then kneel down to the human's level. Phoenix bravely stares into his bright shinny blue optics but oddly she didn't feel any fear or anything for that matter. In fact she felt something strange staring into the bot's eyes. Oddly at the same time, Optimus is feeling the same thing when he stares into the human's navy blue eyes. However this isn't the matter at hand.

"What agreement?" Optimus asks.

A shiver went down Phoenix's spine but she did well to hide her emotions. "Our government told us of the possible of you being here and told us to find of any threats."

"And so far we had found none of that," Wolf said.

"Our government wishes to speak with you," Phoenix said, she looks at the rest of the autobots, "All of you."

Optimus stood up as he had a thoughtful look on his face, the rest of the team look at him waiting for him to decide. He look down to the humans and he gave a brief nod, "We accept to speak with your government."

"Exactly choice, sir but I think it best that the little girl stand here," Phoenix said.

"What does that mean?" Peter ask.

"They also wish to speak with you as well," Wolf said.

"But your daughter should stay behind for the mean time, I don't think they will feel comfortable to have a child to be involve," Phoenix said.

"But if we discuss this further, they will get use to the idea but for the moment it best she stay behind," Wolf said.

"I can't leave my daughter by herself," Peter said.

"Maybe it will be best if one of my men stay behind," Optimus offer.

"That will fine but we must go as soon as possible," Wolf said.

"Sooner we get this done, the better," Phoenix said.

"Fine," Peter said, "Just let me tell my daughter before we leave though."

"Understandable," Wolf said. Peter nod before he retreat to the cabin.

Peter walks into his daughter's room and he sigh sadly as he watch her sleep peacefully. He doesn't enjoy waking his daughter from her sleep. He walks across the room to her and very gently he shook her awake. Hope whine as she is awake and very sleepily she open her eyes to see her father.

"Daddy," she whines sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up sweetie but I'm going to have to leave," Peter said.

Hope fully woke up as she snap up in bed, "Leave where? Where are you going!?"

"I don't know yet but I'll be back as soon as possible," Peter said.

"But I don't want you to leave!" Hope cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'll be gone for awhile," Peter said.

"Then I'll come with you!" Hope shouts.

"Sorry but it best that you'll stay, I promise I won't be gone for long," Peter said.

"But daddy," Hope whimpers.

"One of the bots will be here, so you won't be alone and you got Blizzard," Peter said.

"But I don't want you to leave," Hope cry.

"I don't want to either but I have too, it be better for the Autobots," Peter said, "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm going to miss you daddy," Hope whimper.

"Me too, sweetie," Peter said, as he hug her.

Peter walk out of the room with Hope in hand, they walk outside where everyone is waiting. Hope had a few tears run down her face as she tightly hold her father's hand. Everyone's heart or spark broke when they saw the tears from the child but they knew it had to be done.

Optimus step forward with Bumblebee at his side. "Bumblebee will be here while we leave."

"Alright," Peter said with a nod, he kneel down to Hope's level, "You be a good girl while I'm gone, ok."

"I will daddy," Hope said as she hugs him.

"_**Come on Hope, we could play hide and seek again,"**_ Bumblebee said as he offer her a hand. She easy got onto his hand and he places her on his shoulder.

Peter smiles at her before turning to Optimus with a nod; he gave a brief nod in return. "Autobots, transform and roll out."

Everyone transform but Bumblebee, the humans climb into Optimus who took the leave. Peter sat in the driver seat as he looks at Optimus's rear view mirror and he saw Hope sadly waving good bye. Wolf look at him sadly, "Is this the first time, you'll be away from your daughter?"

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod.

"I know that feeling, I have a little girl and I know the feeling whenever I have to leave her behind for a few days," Wolf said with a sad smile, "I think if our daughters met they'll get along just fine."

"That'll be good for Hope, to have friends her age that is human," Peter said.

"Same here, my daughter Dianna doesn't have any friends and I don't understand why," Wolf sigh, "She a good girl and very friendly but somehow everyone else find her a bit of an odd ball."

"It hard making friends when you are a child, I know I didn't make many friends when I was Hope's age," Peter said.

Wolf sighs as he gave a look to Phoenix and Dragon who had a sad look in their eyes. "Anyway there a old warehouse that can fit everyone and we'll just video chat."

"It is best that way," Phoenix agree.

"Understood," Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Hope watch as everyone leaves and they watch until they couldn't see them anymore. Hope rubs her eyes and she sniff her nose, Bumblebee look at her sadly before he smile. _**"Hey Hope, do you still want to play hide and seek?"**_

Hope look to him and she gave him a smile. "Sure ok."

_**Review **_


End file.
